


A Little Advice

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is giving Sheppard some advice when Carter interrupts. Set Post SGA finale. Assumes knowledge of SG-1 Season 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Advice

“But Teyla is too good for me.”

“Yes, she is, but women do not need men to decide who is right for them. If you’re lucky enough to catch the interest of a woman like Teyla or Carter, then you should cherish every moment. Try and make them as happy as you can while you can, knowing that one day they’ll find somebody better.”

“Why bother if you know they are going to find someone better?”

“Because every time I can make her smile or laugh it feels like I’ve been given the greatest gift in the universe. And when she does find that someone special, I’ll step aside and be happy for her because it will be the last thing I can do to put that smile on her face.”

“We need to talk. Now!”

“Carter? What’s wrong?” He asked as she dragged him from the room, leaving Teyla to deal with Sheppard.

“Do you really think I’m just using you until I can find someone _better_? Do you think me that cruel?”

“What? No. I uh …”

“And you’re absolutely right, I don’t need a man to tell me who’s right for me. So stop thinking it’s not you. Is that why you never said anything about Pete? You thought he was _better_ for me?”

“I thought he made you happy. You were humming.”

“Ugh! You stupid, infuriating,” she took a few calming breaths and then continued more softly, “sweet, adorable man. I’m going to tell you this everyday until I get it through your thick skull. You are the one for me, Jack. There is no one better. I don’t know how to convince you of this, but if you just stick to the idea that I know who’s right for me, we’ll be fine.”

“Adorable?”

“Insufferable, pig-headed, sarcastic. Shall I go on or should we go find out how Teyla is doing with Sheppard?”

“I’m sure Teyla can handle him just fine,” he said and was rewarded with one of her special smiles.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a livejournal challenge: To write a short fic that was dialog-only. I think this fits the bill, although I went about 90 or so words over the target 250.
> 
> Assumes knowledge of SG-1 Season 8 and Carter's failed relationship/engagement with Pete.


End file.
